


Constellations

by LlamasCanWrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunk Marco Bott, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasCanWrite/pseuds/LlamasCanWrite
Summary: "My freckles are gross though""Marco, your freckles look a little like stars""Really?""Yup." I told my drunk friend."Ah so they do!" Marco hiccupped loudly before continuing his sentence "You should draw constellations on my face!"My arm started to sting.Oh fuck.This is NOT fucking happening.When someone turns 16, a tattoo appears on their skin, its a simple, very random sentence. This tattoo will only fade away when the persons soulmate says those exact words. So that the person knows that the sentence isn't a coincidence, as it fades it stings. Marco Bodt and Jean Kirstein are 21 year-old college students, taking their art course. One night, on Marco's birthday, Marco gets drunk and says Jeans sentence. Jeans life is derailed, sending him on angsty and hilarious misadventures.Original AU idea inspired by a tumblr post by virnigo.





	Constellations

When someone turns 16, a tattoo appears on their skin, its a simple, very random sentence. This tattoo will only fade away when the persons soulmate says those exact words. So that the person knows that the sentence isn't a coincidence, as it fades it stings. These are called SoulWords. This is the story of how I, Jean Kirstein, found my soulmate and eventually fell in love with my best friend.

It was late night on Friday, Marco and I were holding another game night as we usually do every Friday. We had originally just invited Connie, Sasha and Armin but they dragged along Mikasa and Eren with them. I was not happy at all but Marco assured me that two extra guests wouldn't hurt. I didn't mind the fact that they brought friends, I minded that one of those friends was Eren. Eren, to put it in the nicest way possible, is a pain in the ass.

"Okay. I bought this card game a while ago but I've never gotten the chance to play it. Do you guys mind if we could play this instead of monopoly tonight?" Armin asked politely. Everyone gave a nod of approval.

"Thank god I don't have to lose to Marco again!" Connie exclaimed. Marco was the best at Monopoly, He's won the god damn game 10 times in a row. We've spent the last few game nights attempting to beat him in vain. "What's the game Armin?"

"It's called 'Uno'. I've never played it before and it looked co-"

"Hold on" Sasha shouted, interrupting Armin before he could finish. "You've never played Uno?"

"Uh, no"

"How have you never played uno!" She shouted in disbelief. "Sit down at the table we'll show you." Sasha snatched the box off of Armin and started to deal the cards out. "Honestly, This is all I ever played as a kid, I'm surprised you hadn't even heard of it."

"It's one of my favorite games!" Marco said as he entered the room, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. "We should play with the Seven Zero rule."

"Oh god not that rule! The game will last forever at that rate!" Eren complained. "Uno is boring enough as it is."

Connie and Sasha gave out an over exaggerated gasp before arguing with Eren about why Uno is the best card game in the universe. All the spectators of this argument had uncomfortable looks on their faces, especially Armin.

I slammed my hand onto the table, making popcorn fly out of the bowl and make everyone jump. "Lets just get on with the damn game already!" I shouted before taking a seat at the table. Everyone ended the argument right there and took the cards into their hands. Marco joined us at the table and sat next to us and we all started to play.

After a few rounds of Sasha and Connie screaming and shouting, Eren complaining and the rest of us winning, Eren actually thought of the most brilliant idea. "Why don't we turn this into a drinking game?"

"How come every time you get invited to things you always find some way to make it a drinking game?" Marco asked.

"Because it's fun. For Uno, you take a shot whenever a 7 or a 0 is played, and you take two shots for when you call Uno."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you came to game night and started a drinking game?" Sasha exclaimed.

"There was a last time?" Mikasa asked.

"Nothing happened I just got a bit pissed is all..." He replied defensively.

"A bit? You gave everyone in the room a lap dance! The things you did to Arm-" Connie teased before Armin cut in begging the mischievous two to shut up.

"Eren we're going to have a talk after this game is over" Mikasa had anger in her voice when she said that.

"Okay, I'll personally go out and buy a bottle of vodka myself if it means everyone shuts up and continues playing. Personally I don't want to hear the details about how Eren made out with Armin! " I exclaimed as I stood up, grabbed my bag and my wallet. I walked to the door before turning around and telling Marco to keep an eye on the lot before heading out to the closest convenient store.

When I returned with two large bottles of vodka and a few plastic shot glasses, The group was quietly playing uno. I was thankful that I didn't have to return to world war three - uno edition. "Oh look! Jeans back with the drinks." Sasha and Connie said together.

"Wow in stereo" I responded. "Okay who's ready for some fun?". I placed the bottles in the middle of the table and gave everyone one of the shot glasses.

"Uh, No I'm not taking part." Marco stated, pushing the pink plastic shot glass away.

"Awww come on!"

"I'm not coming on! The last time I was drunk I got into serious trouble!" Marco replied. "I was nearly kicked out of the school!"

"What did you do?" Eren chuckled.

"None of your fucking business Eren." I shouted at him. I turned to Marco and lowered my voice. "Are you sure you don't want to join in? If you did get drunk I can make sure you stay inside so you don't do anything too bad."

"I'm not sure.." He muttered. Everyone was now staring hopefully. "Fine I guess, but I'm stopping when I start to feel tipsy okay?" Everyone nodded with cheeky grins on their faces. Marco sat down at the table and we all finally played Uno.

After 3 hours of Uno and drinking, everyone was either slightly tipsy or complete and utterly drunk. Mikasa and I were the only one's that were still slightly sober. Sasha and Connie were pretty tolerant to alcohol, but due to the fact that they got so many Uno's, they ended up quite tipsy. At least they were responsible enough to go home and get some rest, unlike Eren who was currently crying with Armin for some reason unknown to us as they were both just speaking gibberish.

Marco was unbelievably drunk. He was the first to get drunk out of the lot. He was currently locked in the bathroom, as I didn't want him doing anything embarrassing infront of anyone who might remember tonight. He was just singing drunkenly at the top of his lungs, I'm just glad the neighbours are out for the week.

"Thank you for the game night, I'm sorry they got drunk." Mikasa said as she headed over to the two crying bodies on the couch. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come to another game night without Eren and his alcohol." She picked up Eren and Armin and put their arms around her own shoulders.

"Uh, Yeah sure thing! Next week same time?" I replied nervously. Mikasa was a nice person, definitely a looker, but she was scary at times, especially when someone insults her brother. Knowing me, I'd probably say some shit about Eren without thinking and end up in Hospital.

"Sure." She replied and walked out the door. I went to close the door after her, then sat on the couch. I started to load up the Xbox as I wanted to play some halo before a loud voice shrieking my name made me remember that Marco was in the bathroom. I turned the console off and ran to the bathroom.

"SPIDER THERE'S A SPIDER! JEAN HELP ME!" He shouted more as I unlocked the door. "IT'S FUCKING HUGE".

As I entered the small room I saw Marco standing in the corner of the tub, crying as a plastic spider leftover from Halloween sat on the sink. I may be a terrible friend for doing this but Marco swearing is the most funniest thing ever. He never swears and when we first met even tried to make me stop swearing, needless to say he gave up. I decided to pick up the fake spider and crept over to him. "He just wants a friend Marco." I teased.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JEAN DON'T PLACE THAT SPIDER NEAR ME!" I laughed and then threw it at him. "OH SHIT!" He kept repeating those two words with fright in his face, trying to scramble to the other side of the bath. "JEAN I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER" I just broke right there, I fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "FUCK YOU JEAN THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

After I stopped laughing I got up and helped Marco out of the bath and onto the couch. "I'm sorry Marco but that was funny." He gave me a pouty face. He was acting like a child and it was quite adorable. "If I gave you some of my Ben and Jerry's will you forgive me?". He nodded and I went to the kitchen to get the Ice-cream. When I came back to the couch with a large glass of water and a tub of Ice cream when I saw Marco crying. This looks like it's gonna be a long night. "Marco what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"No one likes me." He sobbed as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"What gave you that fucking idea?"

"I'm still single and no one want's to hang out with me."

"Marco that's not true."

"You threw a spider at me! You hate me." He sobbed some more and rubbed his eye.

"I only did that as a joke Marco. Here, have some icecream." Damn Marco was wasted. He was probably going to forget all of this in the morning, thank god for him. Note to self: never let Marco play a drinking game again. 

"My freckles are gross though"

"No they aren't" I reassured him.

"Yes they are!" He replied before he hiccupped

"Marco, your freckles look a little like stars"

"Really?"

"Yup." I told my drunk friend.

"Ah so they do!" Marco hiccupped loudly before continuing his sentence "You should draw constellations on my face!"

My arm started to sting.

Oh fuck.

This is NOT fucking happening.

"Jean are you okay?" Marco asked before going into a fit of hiccuping.

"Yeah just fine."

"Than can you please draw on my face?" He asked.

"You should go to bed, come on." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room, he kept on clinging to the doorway but after tickling him he let go and I managed to get him into bed. "Night Marco!"

"Wait!" Marco grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Please stay"

"Marco your a full grown man I'm sure you can sleep alone" I attempted to pry his hands away from my shirt but he had an iron grip on them.

"But I'll feel lonely" He pleaded again. Honestly Marco was definitely a childish drunk. It was cute I guess but I really needed to sort out my arm right now. "Please?"

"I need to go to bed." I tried walking to the door but Marco tackled me to the floor before I could reach it. "Okay fine just let me go get changed!"

I went into the opposite room and pulled on some pajama bottoms. I decided my shirt was decent enough to sleep in and started to head back. This was going to be hard enough to explain tomorrow, I don't need him thinkin' we did something together.

I opened the door to find Marco sat on the bed waiting for me. He patted the empty place besides him and waited for me to trod over and sit down. "Okay I'm going to bed goodnight."

"Night Jean" Marco got under the covers and went to sleep straight away. I should of just left the room and gone to sleep in my own bed but i was too tired at this point to walk back to my room and to risk Marco waking up. I decided I would sleep on top of the covers and pressed my head against the pillow. I stared out the window for a while, staring at the few stars I could see from the light polluted window. They do kinda look like Marcos freckles...

Woah woah woah stop right there Jean. We're not thinking that teenage girl sappy shit okay? Especially not about Marco, freckles or anything in between. 

I suddenly remembered the stinging sensation I felt on my arm. Was that just pins and needles or something? All a coincidence? It couldn't be my soulwords. That would cause complications I don't need.

I shut my eyes tight as I lifted the sleeve of my shirt and when I opened my eyes the sentence that I had gotten to know so well had left my arm.

Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go! Originally on Wattpad but finally got around to getting this on AO3, I really hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
